


A Thousand Years

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actor Fic, Actors, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, possible future smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: Imagine being Jared's little sister and falling in love with RichardTumblr request





	1. Chapter 1

##  **Hey guys here’ a taster of the Richard x Reader fic :) I hope you like it :)**

**Warnings**  - None

**This is a fiction story, I have nothing against Richard, his beautiful wife or his amazing family. Just like my Jensen x reader story i am simply using Richard as a character! Much love!**

* * *

Your sat on the arm of one of the chairs in the in the green room leaning over the occupant as you attempted to help him fix the settings on his phone camera. Rich swore he hadn’t touched anything, yet the mischievous look in his eye told you otherwise.

“Richie you must have pressed something or it wouldn’t have changed” you chuckled leaning closer to get a better look whilst desperately trying to ignore the heat radiating from him.

“Y/n I swear I didn’t” he laughed pressed another button on the touch screen, you reached and lightly slapped his hand away

“Stop touching things!” you attempt to scold him but are unable to keep yourself from giggling

You’d chosen to ignore the smirks, stares and obvious gossip that was going on between Brianna, Kim and Ruth on the sofa opposite you. Ever since Richard got divorced a year ago they had come up with this theory that you had fallen hook, line and sinker in love with him….which is of course ridiculous….you’d been in love with him for much longer than that.

You’d met Richard for the first time when you were visiting your brother on set, Jared had proudly introduced his little sister to everyone including a certain Mr Speight. The second his hand touched yours and he smiled, you knew then and there were a goner.

You’d both stayed in touch and became good friends. You even had the chance to work with him when you joined that cast two year later when the Trickster was reviled to be Gabriel. Everything was going amazingly; everyone who had known about your crush on Rich had insisted that he felt the same. After a while you’d started to believe them, you believed them right up to the moment he walked onto set with a gorgeous woman on his arm and announced they were getting married. He’d never even told you he was dating.

You felt your world crumble with a simple announcement, but you were a big girl not a teenager. You plastered a big smile on your face and congratulated them both and acted like nothing had changed.

That was years ago, you’d been there for him at his wedding, you’d been there when things between then started to get strained and you’d been there when he drunkenly announced to you, Rob and Matt that they were getting divorced. Seeing him hurt was the last thing you ever wanted.

“There got it!” you happily announced when you fixing the camera settings

“Ah Y/n you’re amazing gorgeous!” you blush, slap his shoulder lightly and tell him to shut up

Brianna chuckles as she takes in the scene before her.

“It’s so sweet how they think they’re aren’t a couple!” she says loudly enough for Rob, who was sitting on the chair beside them, to hear and look up from his phone.

He looked over at his best friend and smiled, he knew Richard had always had feelings for you but refused to act on them because not only were you Jared’s little sister, but because he saw you as insanely out of his league. He always said he’d rather keep you as a friend than risk losing you completely, even when Jared himself encouraged him to ask you out three months ago he wouldn’t budge.

Checking the time he signalled for Brianna, Kim and Ruth to follow him as they all had autograph sessions next. They all snuck from the room leave you and Rich alone.

You were both ignorant to them leaving, as you were both caught up in the video he had taken earlier in his panel with Rob and Matt. Your eyes were glued to the small screen, taking in the humorous antics of your friends on stage. Richard’s eyes however never left your face, taking in your smile and the way your eyes sparkled.

“You do realise you’re a giant dork” you smirk facing Richard once the video had ended.

“But I’m your dork right?” he smiled teasingly. You threw your head back and let a heartfelt laugh, he glared playfully; crossing his arms in fake anger.

“Aww poor baby” you coo, wrapping your hands around him; resting your head on his shoulder momentarily.

“So does this mean I am your dork?” you giggled quietly, raising your head to look him in the eye

“Always Richie”  you whisper honestly, kissing his cheek tenderly; holding your lips against his face a few seconds longer than necessary. You pulled back smiling sweetly, your eyes glued to his. 

You’d both been like this for months, flirting and teasing each other; but neither of you had the courage to make a move. You let out a shaky breath and gulped away the lump that had appeared in your throat. Your tongue darted out to wet your dry lips, which caused Richard’s gaze to drop to them. 

Nerves built in your stomach under his intense stare. Those amber gold eyes darkened slightly before he began to lean slowly towards you. You echoed his movements, your eyes fluttering closed. His warm breath gently caressed your lips when the alarm on his phone rang. 

~~To be continued?~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings**  - None

**This is a fiction story, I have nothing against Richard, his beautiful wife or his amazing family. Just like my Jensen x reader story i am simply using Richard as a character! Much love!**

**Here’s part 2 guys hope you like xx**

* * *

 

He closed his eyes, sighed deeply and pulled his phone from his jacket pocked where he stashed it earlier after showing you the video.

“We have photo ops, we better get going” he stood from the chair and held out his hand to you.

* * *

 

You half smiled at the southern gentleman before you and took his hand allowing him to pull you to your feet. He lightly tugged you to him throwing his arm over your shoulders and dropping a kiss onto your forehead, showing you that there was no awkwardness coming from him.

This wasn’t the first time something like this had happened….or should you say almost happened. There were nights that you’d stayed up at cons or crashed at each other’s houses, which caused sweet intimate moments to happen. But you never let it get between your friendship; the thought of losing one another terrified you both beyond words.

You walked to your photo ops with his arm over your shoulders, neither of you cared what people thought. Enough rumours spread about the two of you anyway. The one that upset you both the most was the rumour that you had been the cause of Richard’s marriage to fail.

He went mad defending you on stage at cons and on social media, but it didn’t matter you knew the truth. Your real fans believed you both and so did your friends and family. That was all you cared about.

You turned the corner towards the photo op room and see the line of fans there waiting for you both, you smiled and waved at those who waved at you. You heard squeals of excitement and typical “fangirling” and whispers of “oh my god they’re so cute!”

You looked up at Richard to see him watching you, you blushed slightly under his gaze which only egged him on and made him wink at you. He loved making you flustered.

Photo ops went by pretty normal, as normal as it could be when you and Rich were allowed to do a duo op. piggy back rides, giggles and laughs and even a marriage proposal between the cutest couple.

But the one that stood out came from two girls who even brought source material to explain when they wanted.

“Can Richard like dip you? You know like in those old Hollywood movies?” one asked

“Yeah like you’re just about to kiss? Then the two of us will stand there fangirling?”

They showed you a photo they had printed off the internet, you glanced over at Richard who was smirking at you with his eyebrow raised. He was expecting you to back out; you could see it in his eyes. You smirked back and turned your attention to the ladies in front of you.

“Where do you want us?”

You could see Richard’s look of shock and it made you smile. He was nervous and you took it as pay back for him making you blush on the way in.

They lined you up where they wanted you; the photographer said she was ready. 

“I’m warning you Rich, you drop me and I’m gonna kick your ass!” you tease, knowing he’s never drop you.

He gave you a bitch face that would have made your brother proud. He pulled you into his arms tightly making your arms land against his chest. For a second you forget where you are, getting lost in his eyes.

“You better hold on gorgeous” he whispers, you wrap your arms around his shoulders and brace yourself.

He spins and dips you effortlessly his nose brushing yours lightly. You both smile teasingly at each other when the camera flash goes off.

~~To be continued...~~


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N - Ok guys here’s part 3 :) I just love Richard don’t you? ;)**

**Warning -  Non that i can think of :)**

* * *

Within an hour of the photos being taken and printed the image of you and Richard had spread throughout the fandom like wildfire. It was on every fan page and social media account imaginable.

You were sat with Briana and Kim at the autograph tables when you were first alerted to the fact.

You smiled and welcomed the next fan who came up to you and took the items she wanted signed when you heard Briana next to you.

“Oh Y/n?” you narrowed your eyes suspiciously and glanced over at her

“Yes?”

“What’s this photo of you and Rich that this lovely lady is talking about?” you frowned

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” that was of course a lie, you had an idea that photo was going to come back to bite you in the ass

“Oh here it’s all over Twitter!” the fan sweetly grabbed her phone and pulled up the app finding the offending photograph instantly

“See, I didn’t even have to scroll its right there” you giggled looking at it again before handing her phone over the Briana

The smile that spread over her face confirmed it was indeed the photo you thought. She slowly and slyly passed over the phone and low and behold there it was.

You turned the phone on its side causing the photo to spread the length of the screen and looked at it carefully. The fans were indeed doing their “fangirling” pose and rather well you might add. Your eye followed along the image and landed and on yourself, your hair fell behind you and your arms were laced around Richard’s neck. But it was you face that stood out, your smile was so bright, so genuine. You only ever found yourself smile that brightly when around Richard.

His smile echoed your own, even in the small photo you could see the mischief in his golden eyes. His nose was a breath away from yours; it looked like the photographer had caught a private moment rather than a photo-shoot.

You smiled and handed the phone back over

“It’s a good photo” you shrugged turning back to your queue of fans.

You tried to ignore the butterflies that danced around your stomach, and Briana’s constant chatter of how you were going to have a talk later. You handed the photo you’d been signing to the young girl in front of you and waved her goodbye. You signalled to a member of the convention staff if you could have a bottle of water as your throat was suddenly extremely dry. You blamed it on the air conditioning.

You waited quietly for your water when you felt a pair of eyes burning into you, you glanced across the room straight into Richard’s intense gaze. He was holding the very phone you’d been holding a few moments ago. Clearly the girl had gone to show Rich the picture also. You were frozen under his stare. Across the distance it was difficult to read him, to most people the look on his face could be confused with anger; but you knew Richie when he was angry and this wasn’t anger.

You tilted your head at him slightly, asking him a silent question. He simply gave you a sly wink that was missed by everyone but you and smirked, before turning his attention back to the girl infornt of him. The entire small exchange made your cheeks flush lightly and your heart speed up. You had a serious problem.

An hour later you were sat alone in the little green room flicking through your phone. The girl at the autograph table wasn’t kidding. The photo really was everywhere.  You quickly shut off your phone when you hear the dulcet tones of Briana and Kim making their way in

“Ah and there she is! Guess what?! Bri asks excitedly

“…what?” you answer eyeing them both suspisously

“We managed to get a table for tomorrow night for us all at the best restaurant in town!”

“Isnt that place booked up for months?” you state with an eyebrow raised

“yes well, it helps when you find out the owner is a huge fan of the show!” she pulls a poster from behind her back “by the way you need to sign this”

You laugh and take the pen Kim is holding and sign the poster as instructed

“Oh and as we finish today at 3.30pm we are going shopping! Unless you have a killer dress with you that is?” Kim asks teasingly

“and why would I have packed a dress or any kind in this weather? At a con?” you reply sassily

“Oh I don’t know to….seduce a certain….angel?”

“Kim….” You growl warningly

“yeah, yeah I know ‘there’s nothing going on’ you two are so cute!” you rolled your eyes at your friend, dropping your head to hide the flush you could feel invading your face.

“So meet us here as soon as you finish and we are out of here” Briana smiled as she rolled up her prized poster and dragged Kim from the room no doubt in search of more signatures

“Shopping…yay…” you mumbled to yourself dropping your head to the table in defeat. This could not end well.

~~To Be Continued….~~


	4. Chapter 4

##  **A Thousand Years - Part 4**

**Warnings** :- Swearing? 

**This is a fiction story, I have nothing against Richard, his beautiful wife or his amazing family. Just like my Jensen x reader story i am simply using Richard as a character! Much love!**

##  **DO NOT COPY MY WORK WITHOUT PERMISSION!!!**

* * *

“Bri come on, we’ve been at this forever!” you complain as you were dragged into another store.

“Y/n, don’t be dramatic dear we’ve barely ‘been at it’ as you say for an hour” Ruth smirked leading you to another rack of dresses.

“I just don’t see what was wrong with the first dress…”

“You never pick the first dress Y/n/n, here what about this?” Briana held up the most hideous dress you’d seen in a while and you snort with laughter.

“Yeah, that’s how I felt about that first dress” you throw your hands up in defeat and get back to looking through the hundreds of dresses around you.

After searching through what felt like every dress in the shop, something catches your eye. You pull it out and smiled. It was perfect, the right length, the right colour and most importantly you could imagine the look on Richard’s face when he saw you in it.

“Ladies!” you call out from the corner of the store.

Three heads pop up from various areas and slowly make their way towards you. You hold the dress against you to show them.

Briana’s face goes from shocked to a wicked smile

“You need to try that on” she quickly grabs a store clerk and asks if they had shoes to match the dress.

Luckily the woman reappeared with a perfectly matching pair of shoes and led you to the dressing rooms.

**(A.N – I’ve purposely left the description of the dress and shoes vague, as ladies none of us are going to like the exact same style of dress and shoes. So fill it in with whatever you love xx)**

Slipping into the little room you pulled the curtain shut behind you; you quickly shed your boots, jeans and top and slipped on the stunning dress shoes. The dress fitted you like a glove; it could not have looked any better if it had been designed specifically for you. It hugged your every curve perfectly and you couldn’t wait to see the look on Richard’s face.

“Are you coming out dear, or are we coming in?” Ruth joked making you giggle, before turning and stepping out of the dressing room.

“Oh my Chuck!” Briana giggled “You look amazing, damn Y/n Rich isn’t going to know what hit him”

“You really think so?” you ask shyly playing with your nails nervously

They all looked at you in shock. You hadn’t denied your feelings for the first time since Richard announce he was getting married all those years ago.

“Umm, do my ears deceive me? Our Y/n/n is admitting that she wants to impress Mr Speight Jr?” Kim teased but stopped when she saw the serious look on your face. You sighed deeply and dropped the mask you’d been wearing for far too long. You could feel a lump building in the back of your throat.

“Ok, yeah I want to impress him. I want him to look at me and see someone other than his friend. I want to remind him that I’m a fucking woman.” Your chest heaved as all the emotions you’d been holding back burst through the barrier you’d built.

“Y/n…” Briana mumbled sadly

“No, I don’t want pity or sadness sugar. I know how I feel about him, I…I love him. I’ve always loved him. From the second Jared introduced us on set.” You smiled at the memory.

“Everyone told me he felt the same, all the way up to the second he walked onto set with that….” You took a deep breath and bit back the insult on the tip of your tongue

“….with her. Everyone looked at me with such pity and sadness for months. All the way through the engagement and even through the god dammed wedding. I don’t want that now.” You sit down in one of the chairs in the waiting area. Ruth and Briana took up position either side of you and Kim sat on her knees before you.

“I want to believe that somewhere he does have some feeling for me, that I’m not imagining everything. Every touch, every hug and look. That I didn’t imagine that we almost…..” you shook your head not finishing your sentence

“That you almost what Y/n” Kim asked sweetly, squeezing you hand in comfort.

You shook your head, blinking quickly to try and disperse the building tears.

“Doesn’t matter, I just can’t afford to get my hopes up again. My heart can’t take it again.” Kim shot Briana a look as you move to stand.

“Anyway I better get this dress off before I ruin it before tomorrow” you laugh slipping back into your false persona that you used so well.

After you close the curtain Briana grabs her phone quickly finding Rob’s number

“I’ll call Rob” Kim and Ruth nod they needed to formulate a plan.

~~To Be Continued?~~


	5. Chapter 5

##  **A Thousand Years - Part 5**

**Warnings** :- Swearing? 

**This is a fiction story, I have nothing against Richard, his beautiful wife or his amazing family. Just like my Jensen x reader story i am simply using Richard as a character! Much love!**

##  **DO NOT COPY MY WORK WITHOUT PERMISSION!!!**

Briana slipped back into the store whilst you were paying for your dress and shoes.

“He’s going to try and persuade Rich to say something. We can’t let her give up, not when we know how stupidly in love he is with her.”Bri whispered to Kim and Ruth

“I wish she’d say something to him, you know how Rich is. The poor dear is so worried about losing her. Even Jared couldn’t persuade him to tell her the truth” Ruth sighed sadly

“She wont, not after getting caught out by the engagement like she…well like everyone did.” She looked over to the counter in time to see you gather the bags.

“Here she is, ready to get back?” you nodded and smiled. “Good we should be back in time for dinner”

….

“The girls are on their way back, they should be here for the end of the con day” Rob said dropping into the chair beside his best friends.

“Good job the concert is tonight and not tomorrow then?” Matt laughed

“Yeah it would be a shame not to see that stunning dress in person” Rob answer slyly

“Whose dress?” Richard asked, his attention finally pulled from his phone.

“Well, all of them looked fantastic but Y/n’s dress was amazing” Matt winked at Rob clearly teasing Richard

“how have you seen her dress?” Rich asked rather put out.

“Oh Kim sent me a photo earlier when you were in the bathroom” he answered.

“Yeah, she looks beautiful” Rob added

“Well show me!” He demanded making them smirk

“No can do dude, it was a snapchat message, its gone” Matt shrugged half-heartedly, Richard’s jaw clenched in annoyance.

“Don’t worry Richie, you can see it tomorrow.” Rob slapped him on the back.

“Exactly and tell her how beautiful she looks” Matt leaned closer drawing Richard into their perfectly staged plan.

“Yeah, and be the southern gentleman you are and offer her your arm” Rob advised his friend making Richard nod in agreement

He could do that, it wouldn’t be the first time he’d walked you to a table somewhere.

“And maybe after dinner you could walk her to her room” Matt said slipping his arm over the shoulder of his best friend, drawing a mental image for him

Richard nodded again; he was buying into the scene they were setting.

“And then maybe you can finally, after these long years, put yourself of your misery and tell her you love her!” Richard’s head snapped towards Rob like a whip.

“What?!”

“Rich, you’ve been in love with her for…hell forever. It’s time to do something about it” Richard shook his head at Rob, fear over taking him at the thought of what could happen if he ever told you the truth.

“You’re both as bad as each other” Matt muttered in annoyance

“The two of you are always together and you stay at each others houses. She keeps you calm on flights and you keep her calm when she’s going on stage. Plus there’s the fact that you’re both crazy about each other.” Rob takes a breath

“Rich, I know you’re terrified, but you need to make a move. She won’t wait around for you forever”

Richard doesn’t speak, he just sits there and plays over everything Rob and Matt had just told him. He was in love with you, they are telling him you love back….but what if they are wrong? Could he really take that chance and open his heart to you?

**~~To Be Continued…~~ **


	6. Chapter 6

##  **A Thousand Years - Part 6**

**Warnings** :- Swearing?

**This is a fiction story, I have nothing against Richard, his beautiful wife or his amazing family. Just like my Jensen x reader story i am simply using Richard as a character! Much love!**

##  **DO NOT COPY MY WORK WITHOUT PERMISSION!!!**

* * *

 

After dropping your new dress and shoes off at your room, you slowly made your way down to the green room. You walked in with your hands shoved into your jeans pockets.

* * *

 

You find the room empty, all except Richard who was slowly tapping at the screen and his phone.

“Hey you” you say grabbing his attention, your shoulder leaning casually against the door frame.

“Hey gorgeous, you have fun shopping?” he teased, knowing all too well you would have hated every second of it

“Very funny” you mumble narrowing your eyes at him “What have you broken this time?” you add signalling towards his forgotten phone.

“Oh nothing, I was trying to see if my snapchat was working. Matt and Robbie had a photo through earlier but I didn’t get it so I was just checking if I was still logged in and stuff” he rambles shoving his phone back in his pocket.

He seemed nervous so you decided not to push him further. You watched each other for a short while; it seemed like hours when in reality it could only have been a few minutes. No words were exchanged between you but your hearts sang to one another.

Richard patted the arm of the chair he was sitting in and held his arm wide to invite you in. You smiled brightly at him and made your way over, moulding yourself to his side as you’d done a thousand time.

He pulled you impossibly closer and linked his hands together over your hip. You laid your head on top of his and bit down on your lip when you felt him nuzzle his head into your neck.  You stayed wrapped in each other for as long as possible before the distinctive sounds of Louden Swain doing their sound check echoed through the halls.

You feel Richard shoulder heave as he lets out a heavy sigh and reluctantly pulls away slightly, stopping and lightly brushing his nose against yours. Your breath catches in your throat when you see the intense look in his eyes.

You wanted to tell him everything, right then and there. How you felt about him, how you’d always felt. Your hands were shaking as you brought one up to brush away the stray strands of hair that had fallen onto his forehead. He caught your hand before you could pull it away, bringing it slowly to his lips dropping a sweet kiss on the palm.

“Y/n I..”

The sounds of laughter filled the air and footsteps echoed down the corridor as everyone made their way towards the room where you and Richard sat. You closed your eyes in frustration, would the two of you ever get a break?

You opened your eyes to see Rich give you a small smile before leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss right at the corner of your lips. You held your breath, too scared to move in case you broke whatever spell you were both under. He pulled away and released your waist leaving just his arm behind your back just as everyone rounder the corner into the room.

“There the two of you are!” Rob said accusingly “where were you?”

You snapped back into reality and tried desperately to ignore the flush the threatened to engulf you face.

“Well you didn’t need me, I’m not singing” you teased back, Rob’s eyes dropped to Richard who just shrugged and stated

“I was distracted”

* * *

 

~~To Be Continued...~~


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner was a simple affair, you all only had time for a quick meal as the concert was fast approaching and you all were being dragged to it whether you were performing or not.

Not that you’d ever complain, watching your Robbie in his element was always a joy; Plus knowing that Rich would sing at least once during the evening was never something you wanted to miss. You loved his voice, whenever that southern twang come out in his voice you had butterflies.

You didn’t sing, you never did; there were days you needed a pep talk from Richard to get on stage to do a talk, so you point blank refused to sing. Even when the big group sing at the end of the night came along (which these days had become some sort of tradition) you could be found recording the session on a cell phone or hiding at the back of the stage with a tambourine.

You’d much rather listen and enjoy. Watch the crowd and relish in the joy your friends could bring to the fandom with just a few songs.

The concert was a success as always, Richard sang twice while you sat at the side of the stage watching him like a starry eyed teenager; you never could keep a smile off your face when he sang.

Rob announced everyone would sing a final song, this time being “A Little Help From My Friends” the crowd erupted. Several more microphones were brought on stage and spread out, you moved to the side of the stage ready to record the performance when someone grabbed your hand and began dragging you towards the middle mic.  

Richard winked at you as he pulled you along. You tried to pull back shaking your head, you could feel your hands tremble at the idea. Richard must have felt it too as he walked behind you and put his arms around your waist hugging you and began walking you the remaining distance.

“Its ok, I’m right here” he whispered in your ear, with his chin resting on your shoulder.

“Richie I can’t do this” you reply in a total panic

“Yes you can, hey look at me” you felt him raise himself to his full height, his hold on you tightening in comfort, you look at him over your shoulder and see his eyes burning into you.

“You can do this, there’s nothing to be afraid of Y/n/n, I’m right here”

You brought you hand up to his that were clasped around you waist and laced you fingers together. He squeezed them in return.  You took a deep breath and nodded “Ok”

“That’s my girl” he smiled and dropped a kiss on your forehead.

It wasn’t as bad as you thought, the band was loud enough and the voices around you were strong enough that you basically hid in plain sight. But Richard’s hold never faltered throughout the entire song.

You all waved and left stage leaving Rob finish up the song Achapella as he always did, Rich held your hand on the way out.

A few of the cast went to bed knowing it was an early start in the morning. But the rest of you sat around the greenroom for a while trying to wind down. You refused any more drinks knowing it wouldn’t help you rid the adrenalin that was flowing through you.

After another hour you decided to head to bed

“Right boys that’s me, I am in need of my beauty sleep.” You slapped Matt’s legs signalling him to move them from your lap where he had been resting them. He groaned playfully but shifted them instantly.

“Want me to walk you up gorgeous?” Richard asked from your side

“Nah, you stay and have fun Sugar I know where my room is” you smiled sweetly and peck him on the cheek.

You bid the rest of the room goodbye and left with a smile on your face.


	8. Chapter 8

##  **A Thousand Years - Part 8**

**Warnings** :- Swearing?

**This is a fiction story, I have nothing against Richard, his beautiful wife or his amazing family. Just like my Jensen x reader story i am simply using Richard as a character! Much love!**

##  **DO NOT COPY MY WORK WITHOUT PERMISSION!!!**

* * *

The next day you had a knot in your stomach most of the day, especially as the hours ticked on and got closer towards dinner. After your day was over you waited in the green room for the girls to finish so you could all get ready together.

You sat in a plush chair, looking through your social media account when you heard footsteps in the hall. You looked up in time to see Richard stroll through the door.

“Hey Richie” you smile and look back down at your phone momentarily to switch it off.

“Hey Gorgeous” he replies making his way towards you.

You expect him to sit in the chair next to you but no; he reaches down and grabs your hands pulling you from you seat, he then sits down and pulls you to sit on his lap. You roll your eyes playfully and gesture around you

“Rich it may have escaped your notice but there are plenty of empty seats” you tease

“Really I didn’t see any” he winks in return. You blush lightly and laugh, leaning into his embrace.

You both talk for a little while before you were rudely interrupted.

“Sorry Rich but we’re stealing your girl” Brianna announces pulling you from his lap

“Bri” you warn under your breath, to which she rolls her eyes

“Come on hair and make-up to do and little time to do it”

“I am perfectly capable of doing my own hair and makeup….”

“We know you can, but we’re going to help anyway” Kim smirked practically dragging you from the room, leaving Richard chuckling behind you.

As the girls pulled you into the elevator you glared at the pair and questioned if that display had really been necessary  

“Oh don’t be so dramatic, you’ll have all night with him” Kim answered dismissively

“Even longer if you play your cards right” Bri added with a wink

You let out a frustrated groan this was going to be a long few hours.

**

You looked in the mirror after you’d finished getting ready and you were stunned at the woman that looked back. Bri had insisted on doing your makeup and you’d let her, you knew she’d make you look beautiful and you were so nervous you’d have bound to make a mistake. Brianna had truly out done herself, you were glowing. Your hair was pulled up into a semi up do and held in place by an incredible amount of hairspray; but at least it looked amazing.

The girls grinned at their work and ran off to get ready themselves promising to text when they were ready to meet you. So you waited.

You played on your phone and lost track of time as you flicked through social media. Your phone vibrating made you jump a little

**Meet us at the bar**

You read the text from Kim and grabbed your bag. You took a breath and checked yourself in the mirror one last time.

“It’s now or never” you gave yourself a nervous smile and smoothed down the fabric around your hips before reaching for the door handle and exiting your room.

Once in the elevator you sent a quick reply telling Kim you were on your way down. The butterflies in your stomach growing by the second.  There was no turning back now.


	9. Chapter 9

##  **A Thousand Years - Part 9**

**Warnings** :- Swearing?

**This is a fiction story, I have nothing against Richard, his beautiful wife or his amazing family. Just like my Jensen x reader story i am simply using Richard as a character! Much love!**

##  **DO NOT COPY MY WORK WITHOUT PERMISSION!!!**

* * *

 

At the bar everyone had gathered and waited on you. Richard sat nervously fixing his shirt

“Rich you look fine just relax” Rob encouraged but it did little to calm his nerves

“Why don’t you take a walk?” Matt asked causing Richard to look at his confused 

“You know like over to the elevator, to wait for Y/n?”

A look of realization fell across his face, why hadn’t he thought of that? Standing from his seat he slowly walked over, his hand practically shaking.

“This is either going to go amazingly well…or fall on its ass, and given how nervous they both are? Right now I’m not sure which” Bri said over her shoulder to Rob and Matt who both nodded in agreement.

The numbers counter down and you could hardly breathe, you tried to mental psyche yourself up, repeating “I can do this” in your head over and over. You almost started to believe it, right until the moment you heard the elevator ding and the metal door slid open and you saw standing there.

He looked incredible; his perfectly tailored suit fitted him like a glove. You couldn’t help let a smile creep on your face as you took in the sight of him. When your eye finally met his face you saw that he was literally slack jawed at the sight of you.

Richard couldn’t take his eyes off of you. You looked amazing, not just beautiful but stunning, radiant. You always looked gorgeous to him, but there was something about the way you looked tonight that made him forget how to breathe.

You stepped timidly out of the elevator and stood before him. He finally met your gaze and you offered a small smile

“You look….wow….I mean….you….wow” Richard stammered over his words making you blush.

“You too Richie” he did look amazing

“Are you two coming or are we just spending the evening standing in the hotel lobby?”

You both glanced over at your friends who were all watching you with smiles on their faces. They moved towards the doors and you moved to follow them. Matt offered Ruth his arm and looked over towards Richard offering him a signal to do the same.

Richard snapped out and his trance and cleared his throat to gain your attention. You looked over to him and noticed to held out his are for you to take. You smiled at him and rested your hand in the crook of his arm, you couldn’t keep the smile from your face as you followed your friends into the cool night air.

Dinner was the same as it always was when you all got together, loud, full of smiles and laughter. Richard and yourself occupied the corner of the long table as you usually did during these situations.

When you first sat down your hand were shaking so badly you feared everyone would notice, luckily for you only one person did; the woman to your left, Ruth. She took your hand in hers a squeezed it tightly offering you support.

You forced yourself to take a breath and relax, you gripped Ruth’s hand back signalling you were alright, before releasing it and reached for your water. Richard was in as much of a state as you were; he had butterflies in his stomach and the more he looked at you and how amazing you looked , the more he thought this was a bad idea. You were so wildly out of his league, what would you ever see in him.

You glanced over at Richard and saw him with his head down, he playing with the edge of his napkin; something he tended to do when he was lost in thought.  You nudged him with your elbow and smile as he caught your gaze.

You both fell into your usual routine, without the pressure of the possible outcome of the evening you both relaxed and enjoyed each other’s company.

***

You all made your way back to the hotel, the rest of the group decided to hit the bar and keep the evening going but you decided otherwise.

“I think I’m gonna head up, get these damned shoes off” you chuckled and took a small step towards the elevators.

Richard watched you intently, unsure if he should follow you or let you go. As you turned to hug the ladies goodnight, Richard felt someone shove him in the back. You turned to see Matt and Rob signalling him to go with you. He took a deep breath, and stepped forward.

*** ***

You rode the elevator in silence, it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence but it was defiantly a nervous one.

You took a breath and dropped your hands to your sides and watched the numbers in the elevator ascend as you climbed the floors.

You saw Richard shift beside you, turning you saw him looking straight at you. You smile sweetly at him before following his gaze down to your hand. You watched with bated breath and he took you hand in his, interlinking your fingers with his. It wasn’t the first time the two of you had held hands but this time it felt different.

The elevator dinged, signalling you had reached your and Richard’s floor. You both turned back towards the doors just as the opened and you walked out hand in hand.

He walked you to your door and you could feel the butterflies building in your stomach with each step.

As you reached your door you reluctantly removed your hand from Richard’s hold, to be able to pull you room key from your bag. You retrieve your key and turn back to face him with a small shy smile.

He watched you intently, how you worried your lip between you teeth showing your nervousness. Richard tries to resist the urge to do the same, instead deciding to dig his nails into the palm of his hand.

You shuffled your feet awkwardly hoping he would make a decision quickly, what if he was waiting for you to make the first move?

While you internally argued with your own emotions you see Richard reach forward to tuck a stray piece of hair behind your ear. You blush lightly and look at him bashfully from beneath your eyelashes. You could see the cogs in his mind working through many choices; you held your breath when you saw his straighten slightly.

Richard leaned forward and you stand frozen, your heart racing and a smile creeping on your lips. But at the last moment he moves his head and drops a kiss on your cheek instead.

Your face drops and you frown lightly, you thanked the heavens or whoever was listening that you hadn’t made the first move and embarrassed yourself.

“Good night Y/n” you swallow the lump in your throat and plead for the tears to stay away until you get into you room.

“Good night Richard” he flinches slightly at the tone in which you use his name.

You turned from him as quickly as you can and roughly shove your key into the lock, you push the door open and let it close quickly behind you without letting your eyes fall upon him again.

Just as you hear the door click shut you lean back against it, you slam your hand over your mouth to hold in the sob that escaped your chest.

You hear Richard’s shoes make their way from the door just the tears make their way from your eyes.

“Stupid girl, why did you get your hopes up?”


	10. Chapter 10

##  **A Thousand Years - Part 10 - The End**

**Warnings** :- Here there be smut!!

**This is a fiction story, I have nothing against Richard, his beautiful wife or his amazing family. Just like my Jensen x reader story i am simply using Richard as a character! Much love!**

##  **DO NOT COPY MY WORK WITHOUT PERMISSION!!!**

**A.N. - Well here we are my lovelies :) the final chapter! Sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoy!**

You slowly push yourself away from the door, harshly brushing away the stray tears that made their way down your cheeks. You’d tried everything you could; this was obviously as far as the two of you would ever go, friends. Whether you liked it or not, you’d have to accept it.

You walked halfheartedly to the full length mirror that hang near the bathroom door and pulled your hair from the semi up do that you’d styled so carefully earlier. You ran your fingers through the strands lightly, letting them fall back into their usual place.

Your hand reached for your make up remover when a noise at your door made your head snap towards it.

Frowning you make your way towards it, maybe Bri, Kim and Ruth saw Richard leave or him head to the bar and came to check on you? You sighed heavily and reached for the handle. Not bothering to check the peep hole. When the door made way and revealed your visitor you breath caught in your throat.

“Rich….what are you….?” you don’t get to finish as he rushes towards you and pulls you into his arms, the door slamming shut behind you both.

He buries his head into your neck and grips you tightly

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Y/n/n, I can’t do it anymore. I have to tell you and you’re probably going to hate me. I can’t lose you!” you hear him mumble into your neck

You pull away from him, taking his face in your hands. You see a light trail of tears on his cheeks; you brush them away with your thumbs.  Your need to console him overtaking to need to shelter your broken heart.

“Cant do what Richie?” you whisper, gazing into his whiskey coloured eyes.

“This” he gestured between the two of you.

You could literally feel your heart tearing in two. But you shook your head and forced a smile on your face.

“It’s fine, hey look at me” you caught his eyes “its fine! You’re not going to lose me, you’re my best friend! We’re fine just the way we….” You frown when you see Richard shaking his head at your words. Did he not want anything to do with you anymore?

Richard cut off your rambling, by dipping his head and pressing his lips to yours in a sweet almost innocent kiss. You froze momentarily, was this real? Your hands fell from his face to his chest.

He pulled away and watched your face closely. You eyes remained closed as you feared you’d wake up from your perfect dream if you opened them.

“What I meant is, I can’t keep going day to day pretending that this is all we are”

He leaned forward slightly and rested his forehead against yours

“There hasn’t been a day since I met you, where I haven’t thought about what could happen if I ever had the guts to tell you how I felt”

“Richie, I love you. I’ve always loved you; from the second Jared introduced us. I’ve always been yours” tears filled your eyes as you openly declared your feelings.

Richard draws an intake of breath and surges forward and slams his lips back to yours.

A small moan leaves your throat at the passion in the kiss. You grip the front of his crisp white shirt trying to pull him impossibly closer. He threads his fingers into your hair and tilts your head so that he can slide his tongue between your parted lips. You both pull away completely breathless

“I love you too Gorgeous, I just never thought I had a chance” he pants heavily.

“God you’re a dork” you chucked shallowly trying to regain your breath.  Richards’s eye twinkled with mischief

“But I’m your dork right?” you giggled and kisses him sweetly

“Always Richie”

***

You grab his hand and lead him slowly towards the bed; you feel his arms snake around your waist holding you in place. His lips drop to your neck teasing the tender flesh. You gasp in delight and reach up winding your fingers into the soft curls at the base of his neck. You unknowingly grind your rear back into his very obvious erection making him growl into your neck.

Rich quickly spins you around and looks into your eyes. He doesn’t say a word, but his golden amber orbs burn with need. You’re sure your own eyes echo the same need and you wrap your fingers along the nape of his neck and pulls him down into a toe curling passionate kiss.

His hands roam shamelessly over your body leave a trail of goosebumps in their wake. He runs his hands over your rear, lightly kneading the flesh almost gently before pulling your hips to his roughly. You gasp into his mouth and let your hand trail downward over his stomach and his belt before moving to stroke his impressive length through the fabric of his pants.

“God Y/n…” his hips buck into your hand, unable to control himself.

“Richie, no more teasing; we’ve both waiting long enough” you surprise yourself with the tone of your voice. It’s heavy and full of need and want for everything that is Richard Speight Jr

He nods wordlessly, allowing you to guide his hand to the zip of your dress. He slowly undoes your dress his eyes never leaving yours. You dropped your arms and allowed him to push the dress from your body leaving it pooled at your feet.

His mouth dropped open at the sight of you in nothing but your underwear and shoes.

“Fuck Y/n”

Feeling a surge of confidence you step out of the dress and kick it aside, before you stepped seductively back towards him. You see him swallow the lump in his throat as you reach for his shirt buttons, you press your lips to his neck and drop kisses and every inch of skin you can whilst you rid him of his shirt. You drag your nails down his biceps as you push the shirt down his arms, you feel the moan low in his throat vibrate against your lips making you smirk in delight.

Rich roughly pulls you back into his arms kissing you firmly, his hands falling over your rear to the back of your hips. He lifts you effortlessly into his arms before lowering you onto the bed and removing his pants and boxers.

You stare shamelessly at his size causing Rich to smirk. You come to your senses and signal him to you with the come hither movement of your finger. He slowly climbs your body until he finds you lips once more.

You gasp when you feel his other hand glide up your smooth leg, your skin hot under his touch.

His lips trail over your jaw and down your neck; you tilt your head to give him better access.

“God Richie…” you murmur, his teeth grazing over your collar bone.

“Why did I wait so long to tell you? How many times could I have held you like this instead of just dreaming about it?” You grab his face guiding it back to yours

“It doesn’t matter now. I’m here, we’re here, so have me. Richard make love to me” you whisper against his lips as he slams them into yours. He pushes you back, laying you down assist the pillows, towering over you.

You reach between your bodies and take his length in your hand teasing him. His eyes close in pleasure as you stroke him slowly, running you thumb over his glistening head.

Suddenly he pulls your hand away, he dives down immediately finding your breast, taking it in his mouth teasing your nipple with his teeth biting lightly making you gasp before sucking to sting away. You arched up to him as he moved to repeat his action on the other breast.

You dig your hand in his hair pulling lightly as he sucked you breast. You needed more, you rolled your hips up into his, trying to relieve the burning between your legs.

“Richie please, I need you” you begged unashamedly

His eyes burn into yours at your words and it takes all his strength not to slam into you at full speed right then and there. He didn’t want to rush things, not tonight.

He slowly lifts your legs, wrapping them around his waist, settling his tip at your entrance.

He looks you in the eye; silently ask permission, you nod excitedly biting your lip, having no clue the effect it had on him. He thrusts forward slowly, inch by inch until he finds himself fully buried inside of you causing you both to groan in delight.

You gasp at the intrusion. Even with Rich moving slowly, his girth is impressive and you feel your body having to stretch to accommodate him.

“Fuck gorgeous you’re so tight, you’re fucking perfect” he kissing you with such searing passion you whimper

He pulls out of you completely, before pushing back into you at a leisurely pace. He does it again and again so very slowly he has you writhing beneath him.

“Please, Rich please. More, I need more” you beg biting down into his shoulder, undoubtedly leaving a mark as you do.

He smiles and takes mercy on you. He begins to pound into faster and harder. You scratch your polished fingernails down him back leaving red marks behind, earning a deep growl in return.

He chants into your ear, flipping between sweet nothings and pure filth, you begin to writhe beneath him, your hips lifting to reach him thrust for thrust. The sound of your bodies slapping together deliciously echoing of the walls. His lips find your neck again and he sucks a deep purple bruise there marking you as his own.

“Richie…oh god…I’m so close” you mewl gripping his firm arms, feeling yourself rushing towards release.

“Yes, come for me Y/n. Let me feel you.” He grunts heavily, obviously close to his own orgasm

He slams into you harder, hitting your g spot perfectly sending you crashing over the edge, you clench tightly around him, making him hiss and shout you name as he follows you into ecstasy.

He collapses on top of you, just managing to catch himself on his elbows save squashing you.

He stares at you in awe and finds the look mirrored on your face. You tiredly raise your hand to stroke his face; he turns and kisses your palm.

“God Y/n/n I love you” you search his eyes, looking for the truth. You smile when you see no lies in those perfect golden orbs.

“I love you too Rich, always”

Your eyes notice the growing purple bruise on his shoulder and your eyes grow wide.

“Oh shit, Richie I’m sorry. Guess I got carried away” you bit your lip guiltily

He chuckled in return and ran his finger lightly over your own mark.

“You aren’t the only one Darling”

You frown and raise your hand to where his finger lingered a moment before.

“You didn’t….” he raised his eyebrow before reaching across to the small table beside the bed and pulling a small compact mirror form it and handing it to you.

You took the mirror from him and raised it to the right angle to see your neck,

“Oh hell, Rich at least I bit your shoulder. You did that in purpose!” you argued half-heartedly, dropping the mirror back onto the table. He shrugged and kissed the spot again.

“Mine”

He kisses you sweetly and pulls you onto his chest. Holding you securely, you snuggle in happily.

“It’s a good job I love you” you mumble making yourself comfortable

You don’t see the smile that covers his face but you hear it in his voice

“I love you too Y/n, so much”


End file.
